Transmission 36
On May 15th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty six in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. This Transmission uses the Alphabet found in the USB Flash Drive from Drop #2, proving the legitimacy of the latter. However, the transmission includes an intercepted Enemy Communication, which still needs to be decoded. Decoded Message In order to obtain the letters, the Alphabet substitution found in 1W.jpg (depicted on the right) was used. However, for this transmission, the inner circle was rotated until the number 6 is aligned with the letter A. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA SIX WHISKEY 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 INTERCEPTED EN COMM FOLLOWS IT IS RAW AND UNALTERED, I REPEAT, IT HAS NOT BEEN FURTHER ENCRYPTED BREAK Enemy Communication The following is the Raw Enemy Communication (note that the line breaks were added based on the tone from the transmission, as some parts sound as the end of a paragraph): 63 42 37 13 56 12 43 63 66 21 72 21 22 53 54 64 53 63 42 37 13 61 12 43 63 66 21 72 21 22 53 54 64 53 17 76 66 76 17 76 75 17 47 51 56 35 72 42 25 55 33 17 76 27 53 63 22 37 67 67 64 63 72 43 35 23 11 33 27 76 54 53 75 16 11 37 63 46 24 72 52 67 21 43 63 11 33 67 43 27 37 13 56 12 43 37 66 46 23 61 27 14 56 54 57 51 56 63 11 33 73 76 72 11 72 23 13 13 76 17 75 41 75 41 42 33 56 61 35 11 11 72 75 76 34 57 21 66 74 72 63 76 21 76 56 46 72 22 72 56 35 63 25 23 43 33 43 75 63 47 75 66 63 22 14 72 15 61 67 63 15 37 11 76 34 76 14 31 21 56 26 63 53 13 74 33 67 43 31 61 64 35 56 61 76 31 61 26 57 57 55 33 17 76 27 53 63 22 37 67 67 64 47 26 66 73 33 DECIPHERED TEXT IN JAPANESE Notes:*'whisperer- sasaya sasayaki さ さ や き link' *'There are no 8’s, 9’s or 0’s. All numbers are in the range 1-71-7' *'Hints Charon posted on #sift LINK' *'I made breaks at the points where she sounds like finishing a paragraph (usually a 13, 11 or 17).' *'There are 41 distinct numbers' **'There are 48 Hiragana Syllables in the Hiragana Japanese Alphabet.' **'It looks like each number is a row/column pair indexing into a square 7x7 table' *'Dual alphabets in 7x7 polybius square? I/J would be combined as in traditional 5x5 square. Just an idea.' *'If its a 7x7, in Japanese, using the i-ro-ha alphabet, this message is produced:' wa on position 23 replaced by ni and wa wo n corrected ''' '''Using latest chart (almost confirmed): ka mi no ho u re i ka ma ta ha ta ra ku hi ya ku ka mi no ho o re i ka ma ta ha ta ra ku hi ya ku te n ma n te n shi te ki yo u chi ha mi wa ke ru te n ko ku ka ra no sa sa ya ka ha i chi ni a ru ko n hi ku shi fu a no ka e ri ha mo sa ta i ka a ru sa i ko no ho u re i no ma e ni o ko na u hi tsu yo u ka a ru me n ha a ha ni ho ho n te shi ro shi ro mi ru u o chi a a ha shi n se tsu ta ma su ha ka n ta n u e ha ra ha u chi ka wa ni i ru i shi ka ki shi ma ka ra na ha he o sa ka he no a n se n na yu ta u wo ka ku ho su ru sa i yu o ya chi u o n yu o wo tsu tsu ke ru te n ko ku ka ra no sa sa ya ki wo ma me ru this one should be correct edited: kami no ho u re i ka ma ta ha ta ra ku hiyaku kami no ho o re i ka ma ta ha ta ra ku hiyaku te n ma n tenshite kyou chi ha mi wakeru tengoku kara no sasaya ka ha ichi ni aru kon hi ku shi fu ano kaeri ha mo sa ta i ka a ru sa i ko no ho u re i no ma e ni o ko na u hi tsu yo u ka a ru me n ha a ha ni ho ho n te shi ro shi ro mi ru u o chi a a ha shi n se tsu ta ma su ha ka n ta n Uehara ha Uchikawa ni i ru i shi ka ki shi ma ka ra na ha he o sa ka he no a n se n na yu ta u wo ka ku ho su ru sa i yu o ya chi u o n yu o wo tsu tsu ke ru tengoku kara no sasayaki wo ma me ru Hiragana: かみ の ほ う れ い か ま た は た ら く ひやく かみ の ほ お れ い か ま た は た ら く ひやく て ん ま ん てんして きょう ち は み わける てんごく から の ささや か は いち に ある こん ひ く し ふ あの かえり は も さ た い か あ る さ い こ の ほ う れ い の ま え に お こ な う ひ つ よ う か あ る め ん は あ は に ほ ほ ん て し ろ し ろ み る う お ち あ あ は し ん せ つ た ま す は か ん た ん うえはら は うちかわ に い る い し か き し ま か ら な は へ お さ か へ の あ ん せ ん な ゆ た う を か く ほ す る さ い ゆ お や ち う お ん ゆ お を つ つ け る てんごく から の ささやき を ま め る Possible translation: The laws of the gods are working again, making fast progress. The laws of the gods are working again, making fast progress. The disciples at Tenmanten recognize their state of mind. The whispers from heaven are within 1.' ' Before the final law, there is a necessity to carry it out. The members stare within Japan; (??) is kindness. The first part is easy. Uehara is in Uchikawa. From Ishigaki Island to Naha Preparing safe travel to Osaka. Continuing ??. Protect the whispers from heaven. * “tenshi”:angel, “tenshite”:to heaven * “miwakeru”:identify, recognize, distinguish * “wakeru”:divided * “sasaya”:whisper, “tengoku kara no sasaya”:whisper from heaven * “Uchikawa”:surname, name of an asteroid? * Could be 5x5 square + key values of 0-25 *Excerpt from a conversation with Charon: **nnothingg So what variants of Japanese are these Aum individuals likely to use? **C1UCharon I'd imagine you'll see hiragana and kanji. Katakana only applies to "foreign" things. There's more to it than just that, but there's the down and dirty. **C1UCharon I'd imagine you'll see some Russian before we're done. **Kelgand : Seeing as there is no 77, the i-ro-ha alphabet is probably our best bet >_< *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_cryptology_from_the_1500s_to_Meiji *C1UCharon Frequency will usually render words in whatever language. Following that, there are many resources available for translation, these days. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 6 WHISKEY 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 12 25 15 19 09 14 19 03 15 19 04 19 25 14 01 18 18 21 01 26 26 01 08 05 12 15 12 05 09 06 08 06 25 04 11 25 06 26 15 19 09 19 04 12 09 19 03 19 06 15 12 15 24 06 05 25 01 15 23 19 19 25 21 11 09 15 24 19 09 19 25 14 09 02 03 15 19 04 BREAK 63 42 37 13 56 12 43 63 66 21 72 21 22 53 54 64 53 63 42 37 13 61 12 43 63 66 21 72 21 22 53 54 64 53 17 76 66 76 17 76 75 17 47 51 56 35 72 42 25 55 33 17 76 27 53 63 22 37 67 67 64 63 72 43 35 23 11 33 27 76 54 53 75 16 11 37 63 46 24 72 52 67 21 43 63 11 33 67 43 27 37 13 56 12 43 37 66 46 23 61 27 14 56 54 57 51 56 63 11 33 73 76 72 11 72 23 13 13 76 17 75 41 75 41 42 33 56 61 35 11 11 72 75 76 34 37 21 66 74 72 63 76 21 76 56 46 72 22 72 56 35 63 25 23 43 33 43 75 63 47 75 66 63 22 14 72 15 61 67 63 15 37 11 76 34 76 14 31 21 56 26 63 53 13 74 33 67 43 31 61 64 35 56 61 76 31 61 26 57 57 55 33 17 76 27 53 63 22 37 67 67 64 47 26 66 73 33 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions